Tin man: The Aftermath
by erica.phoenix16
Summary: After saving the O.Z., D.G. learns that the fight for a happy ending never ends.


**I don't own any characters. Tin man belongs to the Sy-Fy channel.**

* * *

The witch of the dark was defeated, her sister was freed, she knew who really was and was back with her family, so why did DG somehow feel that the story wasn't over yet. After, Ahamo, the Queen of the OZ, Azkadellia and herself finished admiring the sun, the family of four turned around and headed back inside. As DG spotted her friends, she said "Mom, Dad and Az, these are my friends."

Glitch smiled as he bowed before the royal family.

"Ambrose, it's so good to see you." The Queen greeted warmly.

"And it's wonderful to see you, your majesty." Glitch replied.

"Thank you for bringing my angel back to me." The Queen stated with utmost serenity.

"It was nothing. DG was the one that lead me back to you." Glitch answered as his face flushed.

DG had to bit back a giggle as Wyatt stepped forward and said "I'm Wyatt. Wyatt Cain, your majesty."

"Charmed." The Queen replied with a smile. Then he eyes turned towards Raw who shyly hid behind Wyatt.

"Raw, don't be shy. You're a hero." Wyatt admonished in a gentle manner.

At his words, Raw slowly and carefully stepped out from behind the former Tin man and bowed before the royal family.

"Your majesties." Raw said humbly.

Azkadellia turned towards DG and said "I never thanked you for saving me."

At her older sister's words, DG felt a sense of guilt that had been plaguing her ever since the revelation that she had unknowingly freed the witch of the dark and inadvertently caused Azkadellia to become possessed by the great evil and cause so much misery to the O.Z. D.G. suddenly felt her eyes becoming wet with tears. Azkadellia quickly pulled her younger sister into a tight embrace as she said "D.G….It's okay. You saved my life. I forgive you. I should be worried about whether the royal court and the people of the O.Z. forgive me."

"All we to do is tell them what happened and…" D.G. started to say, but Azkadellia interrupted with "It's not that simple, for the last several years, though me the witch ruled the O.Z. with an iron fist. However, most of the people didn't see that, all they saw was me. The Crown Princess of the O.Z. who stole the throne away from her own mother and betrayed the people by destroying so many lives for so many years. On top of that, the witch melted."

"But mother and father know the truth…" D.G. attempted to add, but her mother also interrupted with "If I told them the truth, the people of the O.Z. would still demand to see her punish and as a mother I would forgive Az, but as a Queen, I must put my duty above motherhood. I'm afraid I have no choice but to strip Az of her birthright and pass it on to you, D.G."

"What?!" D.G. cried out as complete and total shock overtook her. "But I don't know anything about the politics of the O.Z. Or it's culture and people!?" She protested.

"I don't want to do this either, but you are the only other member of the royal family." The Queen explained.

D.G. felt like this was another blow to her system. It was one thing to discover that she was really a long lost princess of another dimension and savior of that dimension, but it was completely different to learn that she was going to rule the realm!

* * *

Sometime later, D.G. found herself sitting alone in her room, the room that she hadn't been in since she was a child. It felt so strange to be back in her childhood room when she had no memory of.

The only memory she had of this room was being killed by a possessed Az and being brought back to life by their mother shortly after and the only reason she even remembered that was seeing it through a magic mirror in an old palace. Then D.G. was brought out of her thoughts as she heard a knock outside her door.

"Who is it?" D.G. asked.

"It's me, your mother." The Queen of the O.Z. said as she entered the bedroom.

D.G. looked up to see her biological mother's beautiful face filled with bittersweet love.

"I missed you so much my angel more than you'll ever know." The Queen said as she sat herself down next to her youngest daughter.

D.G. said nothing "What happened all those years I was away? Before Az took over I mean?"

The Queen paused before she said "Burying you was the hardest thing I ever had to do. After the funeral and the banishment of your father I did my best to keep an eye on your sister once I realized what she did to you. I knew that was largely out of character of Azkadellia since the two of you as know were close, so I secretly created a team that would examine the area where the two of last played and they discovered what happened. It was then I knew that the witch of the dark had been freed and had taken over your sister's body. For the sake of the kingdom, I kept an eye on her as I simultaneously looked for a way to free her."

The Queen paused once again before she added "If only I could…"

D.G. pulled her mother into a hug before she said "It's okay mother, you did your best. What's important is our family is back together now."

D.G. then thought about becoming the heir to the O.Z. and she became scared again.

"Mother, I don't know how I'm going to do this. I don't know the first thing about royal life of the O.Z." D.G. stated with a look of fear on her face.

"I will help you, your father will help you, Azkadellia will help you and even Ambrose will help you now that he has his memory back." The Queen assured her daughter.

"Man, it's so strange to call Glitch that." D.G. stated. "Still, I'm glad he has his memory back and that's all that matters." She added.

The Queen nodded her head in agreement as she said "Never forget how loved you are my child."

With that, the Queen stood up and kissed her daughter on the forehead before she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Please leave a review.**


End file.
